Burning Insides
by Sakura Potato
Summary: Sakura started a gang while Syaoran is in hong kong. He's going to propose but to the wrong woman?? Meilin pays a visit and everything changes. What's this Sakura and a past romance meet again? what will happen R&R! please!
1. When Meilin and Sakura meet

Burning Insides  
  
By: Sakura Potato  
  
"Talking"  
  
(A/n)  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*~Flashbacks~*  
  
Song Lyrics  
  
*Actions *  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT by ANY reason own Cardcaptor Sakura! Okay? I'm very sad that I don't! So please do not say that I do! Thanks a bunch people I love you all!!!  
  
My note: Hi everyone. I know that some of you may be mad at me and I would understand why. I have discontinued my other fic called "Just Words" because I was so sad at what I poor story it looked like compared to other stories. If you for any chance want me to continue it please e-mail me or review for it. I hope this story turn out to be better than that story. If you're reading this note then thank you. Now on to the story!!!!  
  
Summery: Sakura and Syaoran confessed their Love for one another. But then urgent matters came up and Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong. It's been 8 long years since then. Sakura has changed into a gangster with all her friends. But what's this? Meilin comes back for an unexpected visit? Does she bring bad news? Has Syaoran Moved on??  
  
Chapter 1: Remembering the Past  
  
Everyone in the gym stared at a girl the age of 21 punching with all her might at a punching bag. They all stayed far away from her. For they could all see flames in her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Letting out some anger eh? Sakura-chan?" Said a member of the audience who was not afraid.  
  
"Hai. What else would I let out?" Came her cold reply.  
  
"You could at least let me take a round at the bag before it breaks."  
  
Sakura looked down. Sand was starting to build into a pile on the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did I do that.eh eh sorry Tomoyo go ahead and beat the rest of the sand out. I'll pay for the bag this time."  
  
"Okay thanks Sakura! I owe ya one!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"No problem! I'm going to go listen to music. You know where I'll be." Sakura said waving an arm behind her back.  
  
"Okay and remember we have to meet the gang at the mall for my weekly spree at 12 and DON'T be late!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm only 5 minutes late at the most and you guys act like its 30 minutes" Sakura mumbled.  
  
~Insides the changing area~  
  
*Sakura is slumped again a wall in the corner with a black bag *  
  
Sakura pulled out a black notebook from the bag and opened it to a clean page. While grabbing at her disc man with the other hand. The black notebook was decorated with white out skulls and "Do not open" on it. Sakura leaned farther down the cold wall trying to get comfy before writing down private memories in the notebook. The book was Sakura's past memories. After she wrote them down she tried to forget them. Music helped with that. All of a sudden a song played that Sakura thought sounds like her life.  
  
"Wont someone tell me what is happing to me  
  
Why am I so misunderstood why can't they see  
  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I use to be."  
  
~*Flashback~*  
  
"Sakura.what happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your clothes, your attitude."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Your clothes are black or other dark colors instead of the perky bright colors they were. Now you also have an attitude that you didn't have before, why are you starting to have one now?"  
  
"Tomoyo The old genki Sakura is gone. You can either accept me as I am now or not. It's up to you."  
  
"Sakura! You no that it is not possible for me to forget you! We've been best friends since grade 4 and we're cousins! I couldn't forget you if I tried!"  
  
"So the answer you choose is still not clear to me."  
  
"I don't want to loose you Sakura demo I also don't want you to be like this. I need time to think. I will tell you by tomorrow.  
  
~*End of flashback~*  
  
"They say I'll understand it all in good time  
  
But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind  
  
I'm going crazy with this push me pull me  
  
Caught between wrong and right"  
  
~*Flashback again~*  
  
Sakura I have your answer. I will embrace the new you with my arms wide open. But you have to make a deal with me."  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"I get to make your clothes of course. I get to tape you in action. And I get to join your gang."  
  
~How could she no about my gang?!?! It was only an idea that I told Eriol about. Oh no I bet Eriol told everyone. Him and his big mouth~(a/n Sakura was only nice to Eriol in this fic. Her and Tomoyo were close but Sakura talked to Eriol more. Still confused then tell me and I'll sort if out for you^_^)  
  
"Yes Sakura Eriol did tell me about your gang idea. Along with Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko."  
  
"I knew he would" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"I accept your deal but under 1 condition."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can't quit no matter what the consequences are, life or death."  
  
"Okay then I accept."  
  
~*End flashback~*  
  
~*Start of a new flashback~*  
  
Why wont you tell me father!?!? Do you think I am not strong enough to handle the news? You know that I can!! You know that I can handle whatever you can throw at me!"  
  
"No it's not that Sakura. It's just that I think you're still too young at the age of 19 to know how your mother really died. I promise I will tell you when your 22. The most I can tell you is that it is gang related."  
  
"So let me get this straight. I'm 19 years old and you think I wont be able to handle mothers death? So you plan on telling me when I'm 22!?!? Your crazy! What if something happens by then!?!?"  
  
"Yes honey I think you should know what happened at the age of 22. If something happens to me by your twenty-second birthday then I have a letter left to you explaining how she died. Do not think that I am not prepared."  
  
~*End flashback~*  
  
Sensing someone standing behind her Sakura turned around quickly.  
  
"I see your senses have improved Sakura"  
  
I don't know weather to continue or not. Nah.wait. Fine you guys win on I go!  
  
"Meiling! How have you been!?!?" Sakura said happily.  
  
"I've been fine Sakura, oh you might want to turn off your music." Meilin said pointing to the disc man. "Here I'll do it for you. I wanna see what you listen to anyway."  
  
"Wait Meilin!" Sakura tried.  
  
Too late. Meilin had the disc man in her grasp and was putting on the headphones.  
  
~Who the heck does she think she is!? Tomoyo doesn't even know what I listen to. Not even Eriol. I have to get it back!"  
  
Meilin Pov  
  
~Hm. I wonder what Sakura listens to after all these years..~  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not.  
  
Before the song could finish Sakura had pressed off.  
  
"Sakura! I wanted to hear the song! It had good lyrics and a good beat!" I complained.  
  
"No one listens to my music, got it? Not even Tomoyo knows what I listen to." Sakura said to me coldly.  
  
~Hm. That's strange just a minute ago she was happy and cheery and I listen to some of her music and she goes crazy. Something is not right.~  
  
Normal Pov  
  
"So Sakura long time no see! How have you been?" Meilin said pushing her thoughts aside.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Not very talkative! Bet your wondering how I knew where you were."  
  
"No I could really care less"  
  
"Ouch. okay so moving on we haven't seen each other in so long. how many years.10, 20?"  
  
Sakura laughed. " No Meilin only 8 years. Is Syaoran here? Because I'm not sure if I want him to see me like this. How have you been I forgot to ask you how you've been. Also I know this is sudden but will you join my gang?" Sakura said forgetting the music incident.  
  
"Sakura!!! You have a gang?! When did it start? Of course I'll join! No Syaoran is not here. He's um busy with a friend. Yea a friend!" Meilin said the last part nervously.  
  
Sakura had gone from being a dense little girl to one the smartest girls in high school. There was no need for her to go to a college. She could get any job she wanted. Along with her friends.  
  
~What a liar I know that's not the truth but I'll ask her later to tell me the truth.~  
  
"Well to answer your question the gang started about 5 years ago. The members are me, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki,(a/n Is that his real name? Please tell me if it is and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Also could you tell me what his real name is?) and Naoko. Then add you. I plan to keep this gang small and it should only have people that are close to me in it. (Should I have Touya in the gang? Vote!!!) I have to change right now and then meet everyone at the mall so wait here."  
  
Sakura walked in the changing room and walked out. Even though she was in a gang you couldn't tell by the clothes she wore. Sakura came out a minute later in a black cami spaghetti strap and blue jeans that flared a little. Meilin was wearing a red tank top with a black dragon on it and flare blue jeans.  
  
"Why are we meeting at the mall?"  
  
"Tomoyo still hasn't grown out of shopping even though she's in a gang so we let her go shopping with all of us once a week. It's usually fun. Last time the we push over a display of mannequins( you those things that wear the clothes to show them off-_-'') it was funny cause the store manager turned red." Sakura laughed remembering the moment.  
  
"Sakura how are we going to get to the mall. If my memory is still accurate the n the mall is a good 20 minutes away in a car. If we walk it would take longer."  
  
"Easy Meilin we take my bike."  
  
"Bike? You own a bike now to? Dang sakura you've changed. I like it! Sometime I wanna fight you okay?"  
  
"Sure Meilin"  
  
"Yay!" Meilin does a little dance while hopping on the motorcycle behind Sakura.  
  
"Here" Sakura handed Meilin a red helmet. "Keep it"  
  
"Cool thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Sakura revved up the bike and they were off.5 minutes later they came to a stop in front of a red light. Sakura glared at the light with the glare Syaoran had taught her.  
  
"So Meilin this light take 5 minutes to change I have a question for you."  
  
"Okay shoot"  
  
"Back in the gym you said Syaoran was busy you said it nervously now you can tell me the truth or get hurt."  
  
"Dang.There are definitely some qualities I wish you still had. Ok fine I was lying."  
  
"Let me guess.. Syaoran has moved on but you don't think I'm big enough to handle it?"  
  
"Yes he has moved on he's had a girlfriend of 2 years. Yes I did think you were big enough to handle it but I didn't know how to say it. I'm also here on a mission though."  
  
"Okay what mission?"  
  
I"I need to bring you back to Hong Kong with me. Yelan and I do not like this girl that Syaoran pick. He is going to ask her next week to marry him. We think if he saw you he would fall in love again."  
  
"Meilin you cannot force Syaoran to marry me! If he is truly happy with this girl than I think that you should let him marry her! I'm sorry to hear about your problem."  
  
"But there is another reason we want you to come also. It would be perfect now because you already have a gang. Yelan would like you and some friends to come and stop this gang that are killing people at random. We all think that either Syaoran or his girlfriend are their next victim."  
  
"Okay Meilin we'll check it over with the gang and if they want it then we will go. As a gang to stop these people."  
  
"Thank you Sakura. Oh by the way the light is green"  
  
With that Sakura and Meilin took off to the mall.  
  
Meilin Pov  
  
~I don't know if I should tell sakura that her ex-Boyfriend is in the gang or not. Not even Syaoran knows that he's in it.~  
  
What's this Sakura had a boyfriend before Syaoran?? What will happen? Will the gang go to Hong Kong??  
  
Everyone could you please help me? I need to know the names of Syaoran's sisters. Also I need a girls name-_-''' I know this is not the best story that I why I am asking for only 3 review. Thanks everyone! Flames are welcome! Just don't be so harsh that I'll cry!!  
  
~Sakura Potato~* 


	2. Past revealed

Burning Insides  
  
By: ~Sakura Potato~  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thank you's  
  
Yu Yuan: OMG!! THANK YOU!!!! You have no idea how much your review meant to me! I was in a horrible mood my best friend who I do everything thing in left to travel for about a week and a half. I got your review and my mood was 10x better! Thank you!  
  
Meilin Fan 4eva: Thank you so much for the name! I really needed it! I'm not sure if I'll use it. I'm trying to decide on a name still. I need a name for later on (wink*wink*) for Syaoran's..better not spoil it.  
  
Mellisa: I'm sorry if I did not spell that right.but I want to say thank you! You are a GREAT friend! I'm so glad that we get to talk^_~ I'm saving my stamps! I have 2 right now! I will send you Marmalade Boy! Even if it takes a long time! Thank you so much though! We have so much in common its freaky.Thanks again!  
  
Sakura-Star3: WOW! That's a long review! Thanks for it! I promise I will try to space things out more! Thanks so much for Yamazaki's name! You're so cool! It's no problem for the review! I'm going to read your story again right after I post this chapter! I like your name^_~. I will still dedicate this chapter to you and some other people^_^ one more thing. It was so nice of you to tell me that my story was good and to not put myself down.I do that sometimes. Thank you so much.  
  
My notes:  
  
Hey everyone! I'm back for round two! If you want to be e-mailed when I update please tell me in your review! IT WILL BE DONE^_^ also thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Yu Yuan, Meilin Fan 4eva, Mellisa, and Sakura-Star3. Without all your support this would not have happened.  
  
Disclaimer: Last chapter I for got to say I do not own the song "I Must not chase the Boys" By Play. This chapter I wont forgot! I do not own the song "I wanna Be bad" By Willa Ford. Also I don't own CCS sadly.  
  
"Talking" ~Thinking~ ~*Flashbacks ~* (a/n) *action *  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
With that Sakura and Meilin took off to the mall.  
  
Meilin Pov  
  
~I don't know if I should tell Sakura that her ex-Boyfriend is in the gang or not. Not even Syaoran knows that he's in it.~  
  
~Sakura Pov~  
  
I got off the bike when we got off at the mall. I took off my helmet letting my Auburn hair fall down my back. Catcalls could be heard.  
  
"Immature, freaks, geeks..." My list of names went on as I mumbled them.  
  
"Did you say something Sakura?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing." I lied.  
  
Meilin shrugged.  
  
"Let's get going into the mall" I said " Were meeting by my favorite music store."  
  
"Cool, let's go"  
  
When we got in the mall I could hear Meilin gasp.  
  
~Geeze ya see one mall ya seen them all~  
  
"It's changed" Meilin mumbled.  
  
Luckily my hearing had improved with my training.  
  
~*Flashback ~*  
  
An 18-year-old girl turned. It was pitch black inside the room.  
  
~I'm never going to find him in all this darkness~  
  
A low sound of fabric could be heard.  
  
~HA! He's left; uh oh he knows I heard him. Right kick right~ my brain screamed.  
  
"Ha!" I leaped forward and punched at my opponent.  
  
"Ow..." came the figures response.  
  
I giggled. "Sorry Touya!" I said as I bowed.  
  
"Yea, sure monster"  
  
"You want a bloody nose?"  
  
~*End flashback~*  
  
"Sakura?" came a voice.  
  
"I turned my head.  
  
"Come on! You've been standing there for the last 5 minutes! I would have left you but I don't know which music store is your favorite." Meilin said complaining.  
  
"Come on follow me" I instructed.  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
As Sakura and Meilin headed to the escalator catcalls could be heard from a lot of boys. Meilin had enough of it.  
  
"Okay I want all of you to listen up! If I hear another catcall that person will die! If you want to do catcalls then you have to beat me up first." Meilin said giving every guy in the mall at least 2 death glares.  
  
Sakura stifled a giggle.  
  
"Good going Meilin. Everyone is looking at us." Sakura said as they got off the escalator.  
  
Meilin sweat dropped. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Are you 5 years old?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"There's your answer"  
  
After a couple more turns they reached a store called "Koshiwa's Music"(sorry first thing that came to mind)  
  
"Hey Sakura!" a group started coming over.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Who's your hot friend?" Yamazaki asked. Chiharu pulled out a hammer.  
  
"You want to die? Okay!" she threatened  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"You guys this is our old friend Meilin Li!" Sakura introduced.  
  
"Hey! It's been to long" Rika piped up.  
  
"Wait!!!!!" Came a cry. "Sakura say that again I didn't get it on video!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Honey maybe that's a good thing.." Came Eriol's voice.  
  
"But.."  
  
"No"  
  
"So you guys gonna argue all day?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Here Sakura we got you the single you wanted." The girls said handing her a CD.  
  
"Yes! Thanks"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Sakura are you going to tell them about the trip?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Oh yea. everyone Yelan has hired us for a job." Sakura stared. "Meilin will tell you the details"  
  
Meilin explains.  
  
"So everyone agrees? We will go?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"So you all know that drill right? Let me review for you. Sakura gets the fighting gear, Eriol the guns, Yamazaki the ammo, Tomoyo your favorite the clothes, Meilin the health things, Naoko books. I'll um sit here! Meet at the food court! Break!"  
  
Everyone ran back and forth.  
  
~* 1 hour later ~*  
  
"So how did all the shopping go? I got you all food." Rika said  
  
"Dandy" Came the replay.  
  
"I just want to say that for a gang you guys don't really act like one. I would think you would be tougher."  
  
"Well I like to give them their space. Just because were a gang does not mean we have to be tough. But I still make them all tough anyway. That way they can protect themselves." Sakura explained.  
  
"Okay I see."  
  
"Hi Sakura." Came a manly voice.  
  
"Hi Eriol hunny" came a girl's voice that was dripping with honey.  
  
"Hi you hot man Yamazaki" came another voice.  
  
Everyone turned around glaring except a confused Meilin.  
  
"Takara( sorry about the name. I did not mean to steal the name from anyone I promise!) How many times do I have to tell you! I don't like you I despise you! After what you did to me that night I never want to see you again" Eriol said sneering at a girl in an extremely low cut black skirt and belly top that barley cover her stomach.  
  
"As goes for me Shiena" Yamazaki said seriously.  
  
Meilin shot Sakura a What? Glance. While Sakura shot her an I'll tell you later glance.  
  
"So Sakura, Decided that you'd finally go out with me?"  
  
"Screw off! I hate you! You can't even lay a finger on me. Otherwise you'd be dead"  
  
"Come on ladies it looks like were not welcome here." The guy said walking away, the other two following.  
  
"Okay explain now" Meilin ordered.  
  
Heads turned to Sakura.  
  
"What? Fine.."  
  
~*Flashback ~*  
  
It all started about 3 months ago. We all decided to go to a bar and hang out. Then those 3 showed up.  
  
"Hi hot shot, wanna stay at my place tonight" Takara Said seductively in Eriol's ear.  
  
"How about.No?" Came Eriol's reply.  
  
"Oh come on I promise you'll like it.." She tried again.  
  
"I have a girlfriend, she's 10 times better than you slut. I would never want you."  
  
What Eriol didn't see was that while Takara argued with him Shiena was drugging his drink. Eriol stopped yelling for a moment to take a drink. That's when it hit him.  
  
"What did you put in this?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you just love to know that?"  
  
That night Eriol and Yamazaki were drugged. Luckily Tomoyo and Chiharu found then before something bad could have happened to them. The worst for them was a few kisses and their shirts off.  
  
"Who was the guy then?" Meilin interrupted.  
  
The bartender. He tried to rape me. I was drugged to. with stronger stuff then Eriol and Yamazaki. Rika and Naoko found him before it was too late though. I owe my life to them.  
  
~*End flashback ~*  
  
"Oh my gosh" Meilin whispered  
  
~If Syaoran knew this then they'd all be dead with no mercy. Why Syaoran, Why couldn't you at least keep in touch with Eriol?  
  
"Well I hate to bust this up but it's out usual mall party time guys!" Tomoyo yelled startling some people.  
  
"Let's hit it then." Sakura yelled. "Meet you guys in the middle of the square. Here's the music you know what to do."  
  
The girls raced off to the bathrooms.  
  
"What are we doing?" Meilin asked while being handed flare jeans that tied up the sides but stopped about the knee along with a red halter that read 'hottie'  
  
"We're doing our weekly mall dance. We dance and have fun and people join in. In the end we make a lot of money. We charge people to dance with us." Sakura said smiling. She was wearing kaki pants with a black tube top that said 'can't touch this'.  
  
Tomoyo came out wearing black pants that buttoned up the side and a purple tank that said 'kiss this'. Naoko came out in jean capris and a blue halter that read 'read this and die' while Chiharu came out in black pants and a green top that said ' no more lying'. Rika came out in jean flares and a jeweled yellow top that said ' bow down'.  
  
They all raced to the center of the mall.  
  
"There you girls are we thought you ditched us!" Eriol said jokingly.  
  
"Eriol. don't make us hurt you." Naoko threatened.  
  
"Yea whatever. Let's dance."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo got ready while Chiharu and Yamazaki did. Rika and Naoko went to the stand to charge people.  
  
Sakura turned to Meilin and asked "Ready?"  
  
"Hell yea! Let's hear the music!"  
  
Sakura pressed play and the CD she had her friends buy started up.  
  
Oh, I, I, I  
  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
  
I, I, I, I  
  
I wanna be bad with you baby Sakura and Meilin grabbed the 1st guys they saw and started dancing up close with them.  
Do you, understand what I need, need (from you)  
  
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
  
Everything that you can be is everything that I can be  
  
I wanna be  
  
My turn  
  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
  
Promise that I won't do that  
  
So boy, save it 'til my place cause you make me wanna loose my head  
I wanna be bad  
  
You make that look so good  
  
I got things on my mind  
  
I never thought I would  
  
I,I wanna be bad (bad)  
  
You make that feel so good  
  
I'm loosing all my cools  
  
I'm about to break the rules  
  
I,I wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
What's up?  
  
Tell me what you do honey  
  
To teach me  
  
All you want is me but I,  
  
So whatcha other girl gonna see from messin' around with me  
  
When your hanging with me  
Should I boy  
  
Tell you what I got is what you want?  
  
Tell, tell me boy want me boy?  
  
Oh No one does it like me  
I wanna be bad  
  
You make that look so good  
  
I got things on my mind  
  
I never thought I would  
  
I,I wanna be bad (bad)  
  
You make that feel so good  
  
I'm loosing all my cools  
  
I'm about to break the rules  
  
I,I wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I wanna be bad  
  
You make that look so good  
  
I got things on my mind  
  
I never thought I would  
  
I,I wanna be bad (bad)  
  
You make that feel so good  
  
I'm loosing all my cools  
  
I'm about to break the rules  
  
I,I wanna be bad  
  
Meilin Pov~ Dang Syaoran would be so mad if he saw these guys. I mean they are all over Sakura. I better go save her.  
  
Sakura Pov  
  
~Guys what pigs. Syaoran was never a pig. But from what Meilin says he's moved on. I guess I should too. I wonder.. that boy looks cute.. I think I'll get his digits. Maybe we'll go steady who knows.~ "Hey! Sakura I saw you getting topped by the boys. You want help?" Meilin asked concerned. "No thanks. But could you give me your opinion on that guy with the well built body, the brown hair, amber eyes and the good looks" I asked. Meilin POV  
  
~Let's see who this guy is, he sounds a lot like Syaoran~ I turned around.. "Oh my gosh Sakura! That's Syaoran." I trailed off..  
  
~*End of chapter~*  
  
Well what did you think??? It's a total of 9 pages long and its 2,240 words! Yay! Remember REVIEW!!!!!! I look forward to hearing from you!  
  
Lot's of love ~Sakura Potao  
  
. 


	3. Singing leads to Death?

Burning Insides  
  
By: Sakura Potato  
  
Rating: PG: 13  
  
You know the regular things like talking and that  
  
Thank you List:  
  
EmeraldBlossom: Thanks for the review!!!!! I feel so happy I got a new reviewer!!!!! I'll try to update faster!!!!  
  
Lil'cherry: Yay! Another new reviewer! I hope to hear from you again!! I'd be glad to write more chapters! Also your girls name will be in the next chapter!  
  
Sakura-Star3: Hey! Thanx for the review! I hope this chapter answers all your question! I love your story! I can't wait for an update! It wasn't a problem to dedicate the chapter to you! Thanx again for the review!  
  
~*Mellisa ~* Hey! I love talking to ya! Thanx for the review! I didn't get your review in an e-mail though, I don't know what's wrong but do know you review so don't feel like I don't know^_~ talk to you soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!!! I also don't own the songs in this chapter! If you want to know who sings them then ask though!*cries in corner for not owning CCS*  
  
Recap:  
  
~Guys what pigs. Syaoran was never a pig. But from what Meilin says he's moved on. I guess I should too. I wonder.. that boy looks cute.. I think I'll get his digits. Maybe we'll go steady who knows.~ "Hey! Sakura I saw you getting topped by the boys. You want help?" Meilin asked concerned. "No thanks. But could you give me your opinion on that guy with the well built body, the brown hair, amber eyes and the good looks" I asked. Meilin POV  
  
~Let's see who this guy is, he sounds a lot like Syaoran~ I turned around.. "Oh my gosh Sakura! That's Syaoran." I trailed off..  
  
Chapter 3: Karaoke songs mean feelings  
  
"Meilin did you say something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No! I was just thinking to myself." I lied.  
  
I turned to see Tomoyo lower the volume back to normal. I think she caught on. Dang! Is she quick!  
  
~End Meilin Pov~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" the gang yelled.  
  
"I want to take you to this cool karaoke bar. Do you want to go? We'd spend the rest of the night there of course." Tomoyo asked. Inside Tomoyo prayed Sakura would buy it.  
  
"Sure! Let me grab my jacket." Sakura said turning around.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Meilin. One word came from her lips.  
  
"Explain"  
  
"I would.if I could." she started.  
  
"Well go talk to him and ask him what he's doing here!" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"Fine, meet you at the bar, I know which one it is."  
  
~Syaoran Pov~  
  
~This is odd. I thought this was a mall, yet here are all these people dancing around. I wonder what's going on~  
  
Syaoran gets tapped on his shoulder.  
  
~Oh no, not another girl wanting to dance~  
  
"Look miss I really don't.." I stared only to be interrupted by an oh too familiar voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
It was Meilin.  
  
~End Syaoran Pov~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Meilin asked again.  
  
"Yelan thought I should come here and find you. We have to leave tomorrow. Yelan wants you back home right away." Syaoran stated as though it was obvious.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I can't go back right away. I'll be back the day after tomorrow I have to give the gang a little time to pack." Meilin said. "Gang?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yea, I joined a gang." Meilin said as if it too was the obvious.  
  
"Well I want to meet the leader. If the leader can beat me then you can be in the gang." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran! That's not fair! You know that no one can beat you! I doubt this girl would be able too! But wait. fine actually go ahead and try beating her."  
  
"It's a her?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"Yea, Come on the gang is waiting for us or at least me at the bar so we have to get going." Meilin said while dragging him out of the mall.  
  
"Meilin how far away is this bar?"  
  
"Um I don't know exactly."  
  
"Hey! The gang told me that you thought you knew where the bar was! Haha Meilin you are funny sometimes." Sakura said (she has her helmet on so Syaoran can't see her)  
  
"Thanks a bunch." Meilin said while giggling.  
  
"Well your lucky I have a spare bike that I keep at the mall. You can ride that I'll take your friend on my bike. You do know how to ride don't you?"  
  
"Hell yea!" Meilin screamed while think~ this is great Syaoran and Sakura on the same bike so close together! But sadly they don't know it's each other.~  
  
"Here you get the green helmet. That okay with you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah that's fine"  
  
"Let's get going." Sakura said while showing Meilin her bike."  
  
~As time goes they stop at a light. The same long one from before.~  
  
"So, you know Meilin how?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Cousins, you?"  
  
"Old friend, now gang member."  
  
"Who's the leader? Is she tough?"  
  
"Haha. You and Meilin are both funny. I'm the leader. I can be tough depends on the mood you find me in."  
  
"Hey guys! How about a race?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Meilin you know that's illegal." Syaoran said acting fatherly.  
  
"Sure." Came Sakura's reply.  
  
"What?!?" Syaoran almost screamed.  
  
"When the light goes go, first one at the bar wins, loser buys dinks." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay! You had better of brought your wallet. I'm going to win this race no problem."  
  
~The light changes.~  
  
(I'm going to skip to who won.)  
  
"Aw. no fair you're a better biker than me" Meilin complained.  
  
"Fine I'll spilt it with you 50/50!" Sakura said sighing in defeat.  
  
"Thanks Ying! I'll pay you later."  
  
"Ying? When did I get this name?" Sakura Asked confused.  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran walked in to the bar got a beer and walked towards some familiar people.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you guys in a while." Syaoran said happily.  
  
"Let's try to keep it that way.. "Naoko Started.  
  
When Sakura came in with a happy Melin.  
  
"So Meilin who is your cousin?" Sakura asked while grabbing her martini from Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, don't you recognize him? It's Syaoran!" Meilin said trying to sound happy.  
  
"Oh" was all that was said.  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo! You said this bar had a karaoke thing we could do. Want to sing a song with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said getting up. " You guys wanna come and watch?" "Sure!" they all said.  
  
"Did you know that karaoke came from the.."  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
"I Ouch!" Yamazaki said trying to apologize but Chiharu was too busy having fun whacking him.  
  
"Okay everyone else let's go to the karaoke!" Naoko said getting up.  
  
"Wait! I don't remember all your names! All I know is Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin. Who is everyone else?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well I'm Chiharu" Said a girl with wavy hair and brown eyes  
  
"Naoko" said a girl with should length brown hair and contacts.  
  
"Rika" Said a girl with reddish brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I'm the leader of the gang, Sakura" She said softly. "Come on Tomoyo I really want to sing!" Sakura said thinking of a way to get out of talking to Syaoran.  
  
"Okay, well come on you guys said you'd watch."  
  
On the stage Sakura sat down on a pink stool while Tomoyo sat on a purple. You could tell already it was going to be a sad song.  
  
Well I wonder could it be  
  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
  
You were dreaming of me  
  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Cueing her in on her lines.  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does she love you like I do  
  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
They both stood up and looked at each other while singing the Chorus.  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
Sakura Stood up and walked around the stage. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. But she held them back. She didn't want people to see her weak side.  
  
I remember date and time September twenty second Sunday twenty five after nine In the doorway with your case  
  
No longer shouting at each other  
  
There were tears on our faces  
  
Tomoyo sat back down and also held back her tears. She knew why Sakura picked this song.  
  
And we were letting go of something special  
  
Something we'll never have again  
  
I know, I guess I really really know  
  
Sakura sat back down and they continued on with the chorus.  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does she love you like I do  
  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
Bridge  
  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
  
How could I carry on  
  
The day you went away  
  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and bowed.  
  
"Hey guys! You were awesome! Sakura I never knew you had a good singing voice!" All the girls said.  
  
"Thanks you guys!" Sakura said.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
~Wow they are both really good singers. Sakura.. I'm sorry I left you all those years ago. But I'm now engaged.~  
  
"So Syaoran what did you think?" came Rika's voice.  
  
"I thought they were really good. They should both take singing careers." I said.  
  
~End Syaoran Pov~  
  
"Hey guys! Want to sing a song I picked?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure, is it a song that involves screaming or singing?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Screaming" Syaoran said.  
  
"Did you know that screaming started way back in the.."Yamazaki began but cut off when he saw the flaming hammer Chiharu was holding.  
  
"Come on lets go."  
  
~Onstage~  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, and Reilin (guy Meilin met at the bar), along with two other strangers stood on stage.  
  
(at the end of the verse I'm just going to put the name of who sang ok?)  
  
When I pretend everything Is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you Always wanted to see(Eriol)  
  
When I pretend, I can't forget About the criminal I am Stealing second after second Just 'cause I know I can, but(Yamazaki)  
  
I can't pretend this is the way It'll stay. (Lying the bend the truth) I can't pretend I'm who you Want me to be, so I'm (Reilin)  
  
(All)  
  
(Lying my way from you) No, no turning back now (I wanna be pushed aside, So let me go) No, no turning back now (Let me take back my life ----I'd rather be all alone) No turning back now (Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see) No., No turning back now (The very worst part of you is me)  
  
I remember what they taught to Me Remember condescending talk For who I ought to be  
  
Remember listening to all of That and this again So I pretend up a person Who was fittin' in And now you think this person Really is me and I'm (Trying to bend the truth) 'Cause the more I push the More I'm pulling away.(Syaoran)  
  
(All)  
  
(Lying my way from you) No, no turning back now (I wanna be pushed aside, So let me go) No, no turning back now (Let me take back my life ----I'd rather be all alone) No turning back now (Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see) No., No turning back now (The very worst part of you is me)  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me (Repeat 3x)(The 2 strangers)  
  
Syaoran and the guys bowed and walked off stage.  
  
"Good job guys!" Tomoyo said while kissing Eriol.  
  
"Yeah!" Chiharu said while hugging Yamazaki.  
  
"My turn! Wish me luck!" Sakura said while trying to look happy.  
  
~Sakura Pov~  
  
~Syaoran.I hate you. This song is for you.~  
  
I walked on stage with my head down. I could hear whispering.  
  
"This song is dedicated to an old friend of mine." I said wile looking at Syaoran.  
  
After all you put me through  
  
You'd think I'd despise you  
  
But in the end I want to thank you  
  
Because you made me that much stronger  
  
When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
Called your bluff, time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man I thought I knew  
  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
  
Could only see the good in you  
  
Pretended not to see the truth  
  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
  
Through living in dnial  
  
But in the end you'll see  
  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME  
  
I am a fighter and I  
  
I ain't goin' stop  
  
There is no turning back  
  
I've had enough  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
~Syaoran I hope that hurt you~  
  
I then walked off stage I could see the sadness in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
~Ha! You little baby.~  
  
All of a sudden I was flooded with old memories. I grabbed my head and fell.  
  
~I thought I got rid of all these memories when I wrote them down.~  
  
I can't stand it any more! I have to get out of here away from him.  
  
~End Sakura Pov~  
  
"Sakura!" Came Naoko's cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.  
  
All of a sudden Sakura got up and walked out the door in a trance.  
  
"Sakura! Get back here!" Rika said running after her.  
  
When hey all reached the door they could see Sakura walking in the middle of a busy street.  
  
"Sakura! Watch out for that car!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
Sakura stood there. Waiting for death.  
  
Well that's where I stop^_^ sorry! If you want to find out what happens then your going to have to wait for another chapter^_~ 


End file.
